A Blast From the Past
by Vegakitty
Summary: (repost) GWDBZ x-over. One of the g-boys is a little different. He has a tail and comes from another dimension. And to make things worse old friends and enemies decide to come for a visit.
1. Prologue

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own them, any of them. Just borrowing them, don't sue me  
  
A Blast From the Past  
  
Prologue of ?  
  
The two 10-year-old demi-saiyajins played happily in the park running back and forth playing some sort of game. Either way they were having a ball. As they ran closer to a large oak tree they stopped their gleeful running as their saiyajin senses picked up on another alien presence, similar to their own.   
  
"Did you feel that Goten?"  
  
"Yeah, Trunks. It feels so close though, like it's right in front of us."  
  
"It feels like one of us, but different. I can feel it."  
  
"But that can't be. I don't recognize it as any of the others."  
  
"I know, but…" Trunks stopped himself suddenly and ran ahead, shortly followed by Goten. He ran all the way to the trunk of the oak tree and starred up into its branches. He frowned slightly and pointed up into the tree. Goten, who was slightly confused, looked into the tree and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
Sitting on one of the few top branches, sat a small child hugging his knees to his chest, head buried in his arms, in a long sleeve shirt and jeans. The little boy rocked himself, his long chestnut braid swinging at his side. He seemed for all-the world to be hiding and scared.  
  
The two boys looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement. Looking around to make sure no one saw them, the two boys flew up into the tree, closer to the stranger in the tree. They flew up to one of the branches surrounding the boy and sat down. Trunks tentatively reached out tapped to boy on the shoulder, letting him know of their presence. The little boy looked up, startled, his violet eyes wide. He seemed frozen in fear as he regarded the boys around him. He was dimly aware of a power he felt coming from them but dismissed it, fear consuming his mind so much he couldn't think.  
  
"Hey, it's ok kid. I'm Goten," Goten said stretching his hand out to shake the violet-eyed boy's hand. The boy flinched back, frightened.  
  
"We're not gonna hurt ya," Trunks said soothingly. "My name's Trunks. What's yours?"  
  
The boy looked at the two boys in front of him, taking in their appearance for the first time. The one called Trunks had bright blues eyes and light purple hair in a bowl cut, while the one named Goten had black eyes and hair so unruly it seemed a comb would run from it. Deciding that the boys were trustworthy he spoke up.  
  
"I don't think I have a name," he said in a shy voice. "They call me a lot of things back there."  
  
"Like what?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Um… like "our little creation" and "our secret weapon". And when they got mad they call me things like "baka" and "a mistake" but they sometimes called me Duo 'cause I'm from two."  
  
"Who's they? Are they who you're hiding from?" Goten asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"A bunch of men in white coats and masks over their mouths." The longhaired boy looked into the faces of Goten and Trunks, his eyes pleading. "Please don't make me go back to them! They'll hurt me 'cause I was bad."  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other then back at Duo. Their hearts went out for the run away.  
  
"Why don't you come home with me? My mom and dad won't mind and if you tell them what you told us, then maybe they could help you." Trunks said, proud that he was able to come up with such an idea.  
  
The boy only nodded, as if he was afraid to say no.  
  
Smiling, the two demi-saiyajins offered the little boy their hands in order to help him out the tree. Once on the ground Trunks and Goten noticed that Duo wasn't so little. He looked about their age, maybe a year younger. The trio walked in silence to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
Once they were on the grounds of the Briefs home, Duo shrank back. He felt a power in this place, like the ones coming from Trunks and Goten but a whole lot stronger. He didn't know why he felt these powers and that frightened him even more. He gasped when he felt someone shake his shoulder. That earned him some odd looks from his new friends; he hadn't even noticed that they had stopped. They all went inside the large house and headed straight for the infirmary. On the way Duo felt a huge surge of energy coming from one of the rooms they passed. As everyone else walked ahead, Duo stopped and peered inside the door looking at its occupant. There in the middle of the room stood a man with spiky black hair in a blue spandex suit and the man seemed to be meditating. The odd thing was that even though man seemed to be doing nothing, Duo could sense he was locked in some sort of battle; spirit sparring.  
  
Duo must have made a sound or something because the man suddenly opened his eyes and turned towards to door, looking at the braided child with intense black eyes. Frightened that he may have done something wrong, Duo ran away from the door and down the hall to where he saw Trunks enter a room. He hid behind the boy, shaking slightly.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" the purple-haired boy asked.  
  
"I think I did something wrong and made him mad," the boy squeaked in reply.  
  
"Made who…" he was cut off by his father charging into the room, looking like he ran the whole way.  
  
Vegeta scanned the room then let his eyes rest on the little boy with the braid that was cowering behind Trunks. He pointed accusingly at the boy.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Surprised at Vegeta's interest in Duo, Bulma, who was working in the infirmary, answered, "This is Duo, Trunks's new friend. What's the matter?"  
  
Vegeta looked at the boy like a wild animal would a prey. He glared at the way his son was also protecting the child. He was about to say something when suddenly Goku appeared beside him using the transportation trick Vegeta hated so much. The taller saiyajin looked at Vegeta with a look of concern that he got when he knew there was an oncoming battle.  
  
"Vegeta, did you feel that strange power?" Goku asked, dismissing the other people in the room.  
  
"Of course I did, you baka!" Vegeta spat.  
  
"Um, would you two mind explaining what is going on and what this has to do with Duo?" Bulma asked crossing her arms over her chest: her impression of Vegeta.  
  
"Duo? Who's Duo?" Goku asked. They pointed to the boy hiding behind Trunks. "Oh."  
  
"Um dad," Goten started, "I think Trunks and I felt that same power you did. It's coming from him." He pointed to Duo again.  
  
Everyone, save Trunks and Goten, blinked in confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about Goten?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
"That's how we found him. We followed a strange energy and it led to Duo." Trunks explained, noticing that Duo was slowly backing away from the group, obviously scared.  
  
Goku walked up to Duo and swatted down in front of him, smiling. "Hey there. Who are you're parents, little guy?"  
  
Duo looked at Trunks and Trunks nodded saying that Goku wouldn't hurt him. "I don't have any parents, I was created by some people in white coats."  
  
"In a lab?" Bulma gasped.  
  
"Created by who?" Goku pushed. He had to get some answers from the boy.  
  
Duo glanced nervously about the room. He didn't feel safe. He felt like they were all being watched, but he still answered. "By a lot of people. I only remember one name; they said it was his idea that I should be made. His name was Dr. Gero."  
  
Everyone froze. Dr. Gero? They were all sure they'd heard the last of that mad doctor after the android situation. They all came to the same conclusion that this child may be another threat.  
  
Duo could sense he said something important by the way everyone tensed up suddenly. Then his violet eyes widened; he turned and focused on the wall behind him. Then in a scared little voice he whispered, "They're going to start looking for me. They've realized I'm gone." He ran back to Trunks and clung to his body, shaking violently. "Please don't let them take me back! Please! I'll do anything, just don't let them take me back. I'll be good here. I promise."  
  
"Why don't you want to go back?" Bulma asked placing a hand on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"They'll make me kill again. They'll make me destroy things so I will get strong enough to kill someone they don't like. I don't want to go back to that!" Duo was crying now. The thought of having to go back terrified him.  
  
As Duo cried against Trunks's chest, Bulma eyed the boy's back and saw something move under his shirt. He must have sensed her reaching for his back because as she was about to grab his shirt he turned around and looked at her with frightened eyes.   
  
"It's ok. We'll look after you," she said calming the child down; he was so jumpy that he was making her nervous.  
  
Duo nodded and everyone but Bulma and Duo left the infirmary, so she could take more tests. Once in the hall all the saiyajins and demi-saiyajins shared a knowing look.  
  
"He's not human." Goku said. He was sure of it now.  
  
"Is he an android, dad?" Goten asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't think so. We can't sense an android's power level, and we can sense his."  
  
"He said that he was one of Dr. Gero's creations though," Vegeta reasoned.  
  
"I don't think he's a threat. There's something about him, something familiar. We need to get more information before we jump to conclusions," Goku suggested.  
  
Before the discussion could go any further, Duo exited the medical room and with a towel in his arms. He looked at Trunks, smiling kindly.  
  
"You're mom said you would take me to the bathroom so I could clean up."  
  
"Oh, sure. Follow me."   
  
Trunks led the way as Duo followed. They walked the halls in silence, Trunks thinking to himself and Duo observing the vast luxury of the house.  
  
"Here it is." Trunks stopped and Duo bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No problem. Do you need any help?"  
  
Duo blushed slightly, as did Trunks. "Um, no. I'm fine. Thank you, for everything."  
  
"Hey it was our pleasure." Trunks smiled.   
  
Duo went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Trunks made like he was going to leave when he remembered he forgot to tell Duo were the washcloths were. He opened the door and peeked in to tell Duo.  
  
"Hey the washcloths are in the…" Trunks jaw dropped open at the sight before him. There with his back to him was Duo without his shirt off (1). His back was sprinkled with bruises and old scars, but what really caught his attention was the furry appendage wrapped securely around his waist. A tail!  
  
Duo looked over his shoulder in horror when he heard Trunks enter the bathroom again. The two just stared at each other for a few seconds that felt like an eternity. Trunks's jaw started moving trying to form words but nothing came out. He was slowly going into shock. Finally he managed to say a word.  
  
"Guys…" It started as a whisper but steadily grew louder as Trunks became more panicked. "Guys…guys… GUYS!"  
  
Duo panicked. There was no where he could run or hide. He grabbed his shirt and his eyes darted around the room for ANY possible way to escape. But before he could get anywhere, Goku popped into the room directly in front of Trunks.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong, Trunks?" Goku asked, looking at the boy's wide blue-eyes.  
  
Trunks pointed behind Goku at Duo. "He's gotta… a… a…" he stuttered.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"What's going on down here?" Vegeta said as he and Goten finally arrived at the scene.  
  
"I'm trying to find out. He has a what Trunks?" Goku asked again.  
  
"A…a… a tail!" Trunks finally shouted out.  
  
"A tail!?" they all said in unison. All as one turned and looked at Duo, who had crawled into the empty bathtub and hugged his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't send me back. Don't be mad, I'm sorry." Duo babbled, taking their expressions as ones of disgust at his appearance.  
  
Not one to be subtle, Vegeta stocked over to the boy and pulled him up by the arm and dragged him out the tub. Duo went with him unresistingly. Vegeta snatched the shirt from the boy and gawked at the sight before him. Sure enough, there it was…a tail wrapped around the bruised and frightened boy's waist.  
  
"He's a saiyajin! A Kami-forsaken saiyajin! The bastards made a saiyajin!" he shouted in a tone that resembled hysteria.  
  
Duo on the other hand was taken aback by Vegeta's statement. Very few people knew what a saiyajin was, the scientists had told him that much. But here he was with four people who obviously knew what he was; what were the odds? He became more curious than scared and his tail unwrapped itself from around his waist, curling behind him.  
  
"How do you know what a saiyajin is?" Duo asked, confused. Then he became more confused when they all fell over. He blinked. "What?"  
  
Trunks recovered first. "We ARE saiyajins, all four of us."  
  
"Really? You mean YOU'RE the ones!"  
  
"What do you mean "the ones"?" Goku asked.  
  
Duo fidgeted nervously and mumbled something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you're the ones they told me were the bad guys and they were training me to kill you 'cause they don't like you guys. I didn't believe them, they always lied to me."  
  
By this point everyone decided it would be a good idea to sit down and have a long talk with the mysterious boy. So they all walked, single file, to the living room of the house and they each took a seat.  
  
"Tell us about it… all of it," Goku said in a calm tone, despite the anxiety he felt.  
  
So Duo told them everything. About how he was made from the plans and experiment results left behind after Dr. Gero's death. He was a living being, not an android like the doctor's previous creations. He was created from some of the DNA the doctor had taken from the saiyajins and demi-saiyajins before the battle with Cell and combined with the egg of some woman who volunteered, unknowingly. When Duo was born the woman died from difficulties, but the doctors didn't care; they had their weapon. They raised Duo to fight, get stronger and destroy their enemies, but Duo had a mind of his own, which made the process even more difficult. So they tried to break him by beating him, torturing him and worse. They told him that he was their secret and he wasn't allowed to have friends. They put him through intense physical training and it sometimes left him so weak he couldn't eat without help. They told him that he would be sent to the place where he would be trained in a real life or death situation. Duo refused and they were about to beat him, but before they could Duo fought them back and ran away.   
  
"And the rest you all should know." Duo finished his long sad tale, and curled himself into the fetal position and waited to hear the verdict; whether they'd let him stay or not.  
  
Silence ruled the room. Everyone was too shocked or angry to say anything. They ran the facts over through their heads, analyzing each detail, committing it to memory. Sometime during Duo's explanation, Bulma walked in and was thoroughly disgusted about what she heard. When Duo had finished she went up to the shaking boy and ushered him to a room where he could sleep for the night. He followed her, looking over his shoulder until they were out of sight of the saiyajins in the living room. Once in his room, he turned to Bulma and asked, "Will they send me back?"  
  
Bulma smiled at the boy, like a mother would her child. "I think they'll let you stay."  
  
Duo smiled at that and went to bed, for once feeling safe.  
  
The next day when Duo woke up, the world was a different place, for him at least. When he came down for breakfast four smiling faces and one neutral face greeted him, and for Vegeta a neutral face was the closest thing to a smile you could get from him.  
  
Trunks stepped forward and placed his hand on Duo's shoulder, smiling widely. "You can stay with us."  
  
"Really? You really mean it?" Duo was hopping from one foot to the other. He was so happy they accepted him  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Welcome to the group, Duo. Well Goten and I should be heading back. Chichi's gonna throw a fit since we've been gone all night." Goku said as he headed to the door.  
  
Goten followed and waves at his friends. "See ya later!" with that the two Sons flew away.  
  
A week had passed and Duo was adjusting well to living in the Briefs' home. Everyday he'd help Bulma with her inventions and took notes on everything he taught her, then when he was done with that he joined Trunks and Goten for a day out. He'd even joined them when they sparred with Vegeta. After he found out it was for the fun of training and not like it was back at the lab, he did it almost everyday. He was finally feeling like he belonged and he liked that. But something in the back of his mind kept telling him that it wouldn't last long, that they would come for him one day. And no matter how much he ignored that voice, he knew it was true.  
  
One day on the way from school, Trunks, Goten and Duo stopped to buy some snacks for tonight at the corner shop. When they stepped out to head home, Duo froze in place and dropped his bag.  
  
"What's wrong, Duo?" Trunks asked  
  
Duo didn't answer. He just stood there, looking ahead of them.  
  
Goten waved his hand in front of Duo's face. "Hey. Earth to Duo, come in Duo."  
  
Duo's face paled, and he began to sweat. Trunks and Goten were really becoming worried, but before they could say anything Duo spoke. "They've found me…"  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?"  
  
Instead of answering Duo took off in a dead run in the opposite direction they were heading. Trunks and Goten stood there, their faces blank and confused until they were pushed aside by two men in white coats, two men who were chasing after Duo. Anger flared as both boys realized that those were the people Duo told them about. There was no way they were letting those men take their best friend back to the hellhole he was raised in. They powered up and sped passed the men and grabbed Duo by the arms and flew high into the sky. Deciding that their friend was in no condition to fly on his own, Trunks carried Duo back home, while Goten left to get his dad.  
  
When Trunks and Duo arrived back at Capsule Corp., Duo was far beyond a little shook up. Trunks had to carry him into the house and sit him on the couch. He called his mom and dad and told them about what had happened. They knew this would happen sooner or later, so they were prepared. While Vegeta waited for Goku to get there for the upcoming battle, Bulma helped Trunks bring Duo to the backyard. She threw down a capsule and it exploded into a time machine, much like the one Mirai Trunks used, but bigger.  
  
"Ok Trunks, you know what to do, right?" Bulma asked seriously.  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
An explosion rocked the compound, causing Bulma to fall. Wincing, she stood back up. "Go now! And keep him safe." She pushed both boys toward the machine and ran off into a shelter under the house. She didn't need to be in the fight, she'd only get hurt and she knew that much.  
  
"Duo? Duo!" Duo blinked and looked at Trunks, his eyes glazed over. "Duo, we're going to have to leave for a while, understand? Now come on, we have to go." Trunks lifted Duo into the machine and sat in beside him. He typed in a few commands and the time machine started up. But right as he was about to press the button that would send them off, one of the scientist's creations, an android, spotted them and was headed straight for them. Trunks cursed and jumped out of the machine, powering up to fight it.  
  
"Trunks! Don't!" Duo cried out. He couldn't stand to see his friend fight to protect him.  
  
Trunks turned and looked at Duo. He smirked and said in a firm voice, "We'll find you again, I promise. Take care, my friend." Trunks reached over and pressed the start up button and turned back to the android.  
  
Duo was puzzled by Trunks's words for a moment, then he saw the glass hatch closing and felt the machine start to lift off the ground. He was leaving and Trunks wasn't with him!  
  
He started to pound on the glass of the machine screaming at Trunks. "Trunks! How could you! Don't do this to me! Trunks, listen to me!" Suddenly he began to speed away from his home and friends and the last thing he saw were his friends locked in a battle to protect him. Then he passed out.  
  
When Duo awoke from his trance-like sleep he found that he had landed in a dark alleyway. Wiping his tear stained face, he opened the hatch and minimized the machine into capsule form. He wandered around the torn down buildings until he saw graffiti on the side of one building. It read, "Welcome to L2 colony. May the gods have mercy on your soul." (2)  
  
Author's Notes (a.k.a. smart-ass comments)  
  
Hentais! Get that thought out of you heads right now! Hey! I mean it!  
  
Is that not the longest prologue you've ever read? I just got a little carried away. It's just that these are my two favorite anime and my favorite characters!  
  
Well, I hoped you liked it. More is coming soon, but I need C&C's (even flames are welcomed, but be gentle, I burn easily) before I post more. Why? I thrive on them, they give me strength ~evil laughter~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Vega: *squee!* What a response!  
  
Wufei: *twirls a finger in the air and says deadpan* Whoohoo.  
  
Vega: Oh hush. This is the first fic I've ever posted and people like it!  
  
Wufei: The stop talking so they can like it more.   
  
Vega: ok!  
  
To enjen: Duo is 8-9 which is his age in episode zero so it all fits in.   
  
Standard Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing them. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Duo smirked as his target OZ base blew up in several well-placed, large explosions. He casually walked back his buddy, Deathscythe, pointedly ignoring the debris falling around him. He hopped into the cockpit of his gundam and glanced at his watch.  
  
"Perfect," he said, "I have and hour to relax before I head back to the safe house." He smiled to himself. He was due for a moment to himself and not the war or the missions. It was a rare occurrence.   
  
As he settled down in the cockpit, he couldn't help but notice the dull ache coming from his backside. He ignored it the best he could as he took off from the destroyed base, though with each movement it made itself known. After ten agonizing minutes, Deathscythe landed on an isolated island, not far from their current safe house. Duo leapt from the gundam and landed gracefully on the ground, shedding his clothing during the short fall. He walked toward the shore of the beach, dropping clothes along the way. Only clad in his boxers, he dove into the crystal clear waters of the ocean. He floated on his back and allowed the waves to rock his lithe form. Once the tension abandoned his body, he slipped the back of his boxers down a bit and let his tail escape from its confinements. He got out of the water and lay, face down, on the beach sunning himself. His tail flicked back and forth in contentment.  
  
"Absolutely wonderful," he sighed.   
  
He lied there, baking in the sun for about half an hour before he had to use all his will power the leave the beach paradise. He gathered his clothes and dressed, watching the beautiful sunset. How he longed to see these more often, but being a gundam pilot gave him little time to admire the beauty of the Earth and make friends. Duo sighed; he missed them all so much. Leaving the heavenly sight behind him, he climbed in his gundam and flew back to his current home: the safe house.  
  
"Duo! You're back," Quatre's sweet voice caroled as he ran to greet the American, "I heard the base was destroyed an hour ago and since you weren't back I was so worried. Are you ok?"  
  
Duo smiled at the small blond; the boy made him feel like he had a mother looking out for him. He saw that Quatre was waiting for a response and brightened his smile. "I'm fine Q-man. I just decided to use the extra time to relax."  
  
"Good, I hope you're feeling better. Heero and the others are in the living room, we all have a new mission."  
  
Duo sighed. Another one… oh joy. "Ok. Let me put my things away and I'll be right there." He ran up the stairs and tossed his things in the room he shared with Heero "The Perfect Soldier" Yuy. He knew he was going to get fussed at for dumping his things on the floor like that, but hey, at least Heero was going to talk to him. On some level Duo knew it wasn't healthy to fall for a guy who ignores you, but he couldn't help where his heart led him. He raced back down the stairs and practically skipped into the living room, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.  
  
Heero saw Duo bounce into the room and leveled a glare at his, but as usual, Duo shrugged it off with a grin. Heero sighed and continued filling the pilots in on what their next mission was. It was simple enough; all they had to do was to infiltrate an OZ base, by enrolling as students in the school on Base (1). They were to delete to base's information on the gundams. They had to stay at the school for one month, and then each must leave, at different time for different reasons of course.  
  
"Is everyone clear on what we must do? Duo?" Heero glared at Duo, who seemed to be lost in a daydream.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya Heero," Duo said, then added under his breath, "But I don't understand why you automatically think it's me who'll screw up. The others have messed up just as many and maybe more times as I have and you don't seem to jump down their throats."  
  
"What was that, Duo?" Heero all but growled.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking aloud. Well, if we're done, I'm gonna get something to eat, anyone else want something?"  
  
Wufei stood up and walked passed Duo. "Like I'd trust you with handling my food."  
  
Duo's smile dropped a fraction but he recovered quickly. But not quick enough, as Quatre caught his expression. The blond had also heard what Duo mumbled and felt a bit sorry for him. It was true that Heero and the other pilots were a little hard on Duo sometimes, but he couldn't blame them completely. Duo did seem a little too carefree when it came to missions, and that attitude seemed to cause to others to doubt his abilities.  
  
"On second thought, I'm a little tired. So I'll just head to bed. 'Night all." Duo then disappeared up the stairs and shut himself in the room. He lied back on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He knew why the others, especially Heero, doubted him. It was the mask he created for them so they couldn't see the real Duo. Now saying it didn't bother him would be lying, and he never lied. The only thing that really bothered him was that they didn't try and see what was behind the mask. Tears stung his eyes and he wiped them quickly. He wouldn't cry; he'd done enough of that in his past.  
  
Duo sighed and rolled over to look out the window. His past: how he missed it. His friends, his family, his old life, all of it gone. All that was left was the tiny capsule he kept inside a compartment inside the cross on his necklace and a promise to be rescued. It's been eight years since those things were given to him and he still hadn't lost hope, but it was fading; slowly but surely.  
  
Duo was so lost in thought he didn't notice when Heero had come in the room. Heero watched his roommate with a certain fascination. Before his eyes no longer sat the energetic and annoying pilot 02, but there sat a boy with eyes so deep that one could loose themselves in them and an expression that comes from years of hard times and hope. Heero fell in love all over again. Yes, he did love the braided boy, he'd finally admitted that to himself, but he was afraid. Afraid of being vulnerable, afraid of being rejected and most of all he was afraid of loosing a friend. Though he was sometimes harsh to Duo, he did consider him a friend, his best friend. He made his presence known by sitting at the one desk they had and turning on his laptop.   
  
Duo blinked and looked toward the glowing computer in the darkness of their room. Normally Duo would have chatted with Heero just to fill the silence of their small room but he didn't feel up to putting on a show to amuse the pilot of Wing Gundam. He rolled on to his side and tried to go to sleep, knowing his dreams would be haunted by the faces of the past and certain cobalt eyed boy.  
  
The gundam boys left at dawn, heading for the school they were to attend. They enrolled and were shown to their rooms. The room assignments were Trowa and Quatre, Wufei and Heero, and Duo alone.  
  
"Figures," Duo muttered as he started to unpack his stuff. "Maybe Heero planned it this way or I'm just meant to be alone." He didn't want to think about it, he had to get to class. As he came out of his room he bumped into Quatre and Trowa and walked with them, joking around and having a good time. Before they went their separate ways, Duo and Quatre both turned around and looked behind them. Trowa only blinked his visible green eye at them; if he didn't know any better he'd say they planned that.  
  
"That's odd. I could have sworn I felt something," Quatre said.  
  
"Hmm, odd indeed," Duo said quietly. He hasn't felt anything like that since…  
  
He saw Trowa and Quatre looking at him strangely and gave a nervous laugh. He put his hand behind his head, "Heh, I'd better get to class. See ya later guys!" and he took off down the hall to his class.  
  
Once he was in his class, he took a seat close to the back of the room and put his head on the desk. Not long after the bell rang, he felt a tug at his braid. //Who dares touch the braid?// Duo spun around ready to yell at the culprit and came face to face with Heero. Why had Heero tugged his braid?  
  
"Hey Heero. Why'd you pull my braid?"  
  
"I didn't, it caught on my notebook when I picked it up," Heero answered. //Actually, I just wanted to see if it was as silky as in my dreams//  
  
"Oh, whatever." Duo turned back to face the front of the class, trying to will his blush away. He was blushing because Heero was in his class and for all the places that he could have sat, he sat behind him.  
  
The teacher came in and quieted the class and prepared for the day's lesson. He was a tall man with dark brown eyes and strawberry blond hair that was held back in a short ponytail. He turned and smiled at the class.  
  
"Good morning class. Today we have two new students. Will you two come up to the front of the class and introduce yourselves."  
  
That was their cue. Both Heero and Duo rose from their seats and went to the front of the class.  
  
Wanting to get it over with Heero spoke first, "Heero Yuy."  
  
Assuming Heero wasn't going to say anymore, Duo smiled and gave the class a victory sign, "Duo Maxwell, nice to meet you all!" He winked and a group of girls giggled and blushed. He and Heero took their seats and the class began.  
  
Later at lunch the five boys sat at a table together and talked about their day. Well… Duo and Quatre talked, the others just nodded and made the occasional grunt.   
  
"So, the teacher forgot what number plutonium was on the periodic table so she asked the class and I was like I know it! And…" Duo paused to take a breath and a bite of his sandwich and as he was about to continue he caught a glimpse of someone with purple hair in the lunch line. As he tried to focus on the hair the person just disappeared. Duo noticed that the others were looking at him, obviously waiting for him to finish his story. Funny thing was that he forgot everything he was saying.  
  
"Uh… I think I just forgot what I was about to say," Duo said sheepishly.  
  
Wufei groaned. "Typical Maxwell."  
  
"Heh, yeah. Typical me. Hey Q-man, can I have a word with you in private?"  
  
"Sure Duo." Quatre stood up and he and Duo went outside into the school's courtyard. They sat on one of the stone benches and Quatre waited patiently for Duo to speak.  
  
"Quatre, you remember what happened this morning when you said you felt something?"  
  
"Yes, it was very strange. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well I felt it too and I was a little worried."  
  
"You felt it too? How? Are you an empath?"  
  
"You could say that. At times I feel energies coming from people, if they are strong enough."  
  
"I had no idea, Duo."  
  
"So what do you make of it? What do you think it could be?"  
  
"Well it doesn't seem to be harmful, but I really don't know."  
  
"Did it seem….powerful to you?" Duo was grasping for words that fit the feeling he felt. He had only felt a naura like that when he was younger during her time with the Briefs family. But there's not way that could happen here, years later and dimensions away, could it?  
  
Quatre continued, oblivious to Duo's deep thoughts. "It did seem restrained. It gave me a headache later."  
  
"If you feel anything like it again, you'll tell me right?"  
  
Quatre blinked. "Sure thing Duo, but wh-"  
  
"Thanks Quatre. You're a pal." Duo was up and gone before Quatre had a chance to finish. He had things to do.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was late at night; students and teachers had all retired for the evening long ago. The only life that stirred were the gentle creatures of the night that populated the woods surrounding the courtyard. The security equipment was conveniently on the fritz and the guards were otherwise occupied with a few well-timed fireworks. A shadowed figure strolled down the hallways of the school, confident that he wouldn't be caught, toward the main office and the main computers. After picking the lock, he located the school's main computer and began his work. He scanned the databases and hacked into the schedules, making a couple of changes here and there that wouldn't be detected. It was great being a technological genius. Printing the needed information and covering his tracks, young man left the same way he entered and disappeared into the night. The guards never did figure out why the sparklers suddenly went out, but they were thankful none the less.  
  
Vega: There's chapter 1 and I'll tell you this….. *whispers* That's all I had written. *dodges fruit* But don't worry! I have it all outlined and school's out so the next chapter should be up… sometime.  
  
Wufei: …You made me a prick. *glares*  
  
Vega: Well you are, but just for a little bit. *mutters* Until you get your rear kicked.  
  
Wufei: Excuse me?!  
  
Vega: I'm in trouble, bye! *runs*  
  
Feed the author  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	3. Chapter 2

Vega: I really didn't expect this fic to go over so well.  
  
Wufei: I know.  
  
Vega: This was for fun, As They Seem was my brain child.  
  
Wufei: I know.  
  
Vega: You still getting beat up.  
  
Wufei: Damn.  
  
Vega: OK people thanks for everything! And Malevolent Lady, wow. Great question.  
  
Wufei: When she read it she screamed, "Stop making me think!"  
  
Vega: Anyway in response to the question, it's genetic tampering that prevents Duo from 'going ape' (I do know the word, but I can't spell and don't want to butcher it). At the time he was created the scientists were all about control over him and they didn't want any possibility for him to break free from their control. For now we'll just say the urge is repressed. We'll find out more about that later when the action begins. Now on with the show!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Duo arrived in class earlier than usual. He had many things on his mind and did want to be late because he was deep in thought. The power he had been feeling had become more frequent. And there was more than one; each had its own signal and now he felt two. This isn't good. There shouldn't be powers like this here. What if OZ is behind all this? The others couldn't possibly win against this sort of thing. Duo's thoughts ran a mile a minute and they did nothing but make him ask more questions. It wasn't until Heero entered the room and leveled a harsh glare in his direction that Duo came back to the here and now. Duo blinked. Whoa. What pissed him off?  
  
Heero was furious, though by looking at him he would appear a bit miffed. He had checked the computer files this morning and realized they had been tampered with. Files only he had access to and someone had the gall to alter his program settings. After 'discussing' this with the others (which included a lot of glaring contests and hasty denials) he came to the conclusion it was all Duo's fault. Damn distracting, brash, jovial, attractive Duo's fault. …Damn, it slipped. Heero rerouted his thoughts and focused on being angry. Yes, angry is good.  
  
Heero stopped in front of Duo's desk and braced his hands on the sides, gripping them painfully tight so not to throttle the American. "What were you thinking last night?" He hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you break protocol?!"  
  
Now Duo was confused. "What are you talking about, Heero?"  
  
Heero was picturing wrapping that braid around Duo's neck but then he looked into his eyes and blinked. Duo's motto may be that he never lies but Heero always believed it was that he simply couldn't; his eyes would give him away every time. Duo truly didn't know. Heero suppressed a sigh and released the death grip from the innocent desk.  
  
"Someone broke into the school's main computer last night and overrode all the programs I set up for the mission. It is unknown what they changed but it's caused some complications."  
  
"You're kidding right? No, look who I'm talking to." Heero raised a brow at that. "Who could possibly get through your programs?!" Duo couldn't fathom someone that technologically advanced that they got passed The Perfect Soldier's defense. Wait… he did feel something nudge his senses late last night. Could the person who tampered with the system have the powers?  
  
"With your skills, for a while we thought it was you."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"We'll discuss this later." Heero went to his seat and slipped into the role of the attentive student.  
  
Duo was in shock for the rest of the day. Heero thought he could compete with him in computer knowledge. Truth be told he could probably blow the spandex off Heero's… knock the socks off Heero with his knowledge. But then again, if he didn't Bulma would make him research quantum physics again. Bleh. That was not fun. Today he only had lunch with Wufei and Quatre. The latter had yet to arrive. Wufei on the other hand had attracted quite the little fan club. Grumbling the whole time he paid for his lunch, ignoring the various girls inviting him to sit with them, and made his way to the table with Duo. When he sat down Duo looked at him and let a small smirk grace his face.  
  
"Don't even go there, Maxwell. I just prefer your company to that of those gibbering females."  
  
Duo merely nodded and took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
A moment later a frazzled Quatre burst into the cafeteria and looked around frantically. Once he spotted Duo he rushed to him, seized his hand and pulled him close to his face.  
  
"We need to talk. Now." It was an order. Duo simply rose and let himself be dragged by the blonde. The crazed intensity in his eyes was unnerving. He didn't even get to enjoy Wufei choked yell at being left behind, alone with his groupies.  
  
Quatre dragged Duo outside, around the basketball courts and into the school's greenhouse. He released Duo and began to pace, running his hands through he hair to smooth his appearance a bit.  
  
"Quatre…?"  
  
"These feelings, these powers. I can't take it anymore."  
  
Duo stiffened and listened carefully. "What is it?"  
  
"I was in the library with Trowa and I got distracted. I swear one was right outside the building but then a moment later another seemed like a mile away. They're everywhere! I can't tell one from the other but they're coming from all different directions. I can't take it anymore."  
  
"Ok, calm down first. I've been feeling them more too. Do they seem to be around the school?"  
  
"Yeah, most of the time. Only a few times do they go more than a mile away."  
  
"Then we leave. You and I will go into town for a while. At least until you feel ready to return."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. We're going out. I'm not as sensitive to these things as you and they give me a headache. I can only imagine your pain."  
  
Quatre gave a small smile and nodded, giving in.  
  
The two pilots tried to enjoy the short outing but fate was not on their side. The entire time they felt the weight of someone's stare on their backs and the pressure of their power. The only escape they had was in the large crowds in the market but it too was short-lived. When they returned to campus Quatre hurried to his lover to soothe him and Duo retired to his room, more confused and upset than ever. Whatever was happening effected his friend and distracted him from his mission. It could be OZ or it could be something else but whatever is was, he was going to find it.   
  
Plan in mind, he waited until nightfall and snuck out onto the roof. He was dressed in his black suit used for infiltration missions, with a small alteration for his tail, (if he was going to be scouting all night he might as well enjoy a little relief) and he tucked his braid in the back of his suit for safe keeping. Leaping to the top railings and sending a small apology to Quatre's nerves, he did something he hadn't done in years. He concentrated on his inner strength and power and called upon it to aid him with the night's search. With a tranquil expression, he called upon his suppressed KI and glowed. He pushed off the roof and took to the sky, stretching his senses to the limit to scan the surrounding areas.  
  
It never occurred to him the search the school's immediate grounds or he would have noticed the two power signatures coming from the shadows of the front gates.  
  
"Toldja he was here."   
  
In the darkness another figure nodded. "Now we just have to get him alone." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It's been a week and Duo and Quatre have been jumping at shadows. The powers they felt have been dormant but every now and then there is a spike of power. Quatre usually gets a headache afterwards while Duo feels as if all the hair on his body has static. The others have kept their comment to themselves but they all are concerned about the two pilots' unknown conditions; especially the two with emotional attachments.   
  
Trowa had asked Quatre what was wrong but alas, the blonde kept quiet saying his empathy had been acting up. He hated lying to the tall teen but until Duo told him what was happening, he really didn't have a believable explanation. Heero, on the other hand, watched Duo. Very closely. He kept telling himself that is was to ensure the success of the mission, but one can only lie to himself for so long.   
  
Duo had cut his personal search mission down to minimum. He didn't have much luck anyway. Every time he felt something it would disappear as he got closer. Either it felt his approach and shielded its power or it simply did disappear. He also stopped because of the meeting they had a couple of nights ago; his cheeks colored at the thought.  
  
/flashback/  
  
Heero had called a meeting to discuss the mission outline with the others in a room that was empty; the debate team put up a bit of a fight but with the Yuy Glare O Death accompanied by the persuasive skills of a certain Winner they skittered out of the entire wing.  
  
"The doctors think it is best if we remain here for a few more weeks," Heero said after he had recapped on all the data collected.  
  
"But we've been here more than the allotted time," Wufei muttered from his corner of the room. He just wanted to escape from his little fan club. They had begun to make mini shrines in their lockers. One girl even tried to snatch a few strands of hair.   
  
Trowa spoke up as well. "And we can't stay here too long. OZ will eventually discover our position."   
  
Heero almost sighed and ran his hand through his hair, exasperated. "I know and I have thought of all the reasons why we should vacate but the doctors think we need to investigate the strange occurrences this school has been having."  
  
Duo and Quatre both glanced at each other but it was Wufei that asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"They was to know why Quatre's empathy is malfunctioning. And there have been sightings of a blue streak in the sky well after midnight."  
  
All blinked.  
  
Quatre flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Duo looked sheepish.  
  
"They want us looking into supernatural forces and UFOs," Wufei said as calmly as possible.  
  
Heero simply shrugged.  
  
"This in not Unsolved Mysteries!"  
  
"But it is a mission and we shall remain until they are satisfied." Heero's voice alone left no room for discussion and his face let the rest know he was not happy about this either.  
  
Duo listened half-heartedly to the discussion after that, since he already knew the cause of both… well sort of. He still had yet to find the source of the power but he knew what was zigzagging the skies at night. He could hear Professor G right now. Duo, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times; you can't fly around residential areas. People come up with the most supernatural explanations for the slightest occurrence. And you being what you are, they wouldn't be far off. Duo smiled to himself. And he would answer the same as he always did. Nag, nag.  
  
"Duo, do you understand your part?"  
  
"Nag, nag."  
  
"Excuse me?" Heero raised a brow.  
  
"Oh…oh! Yep! Got it!"   
  
/end flashback/  
  
Professor G did get in contact with Duo and let him know that he allowed the others doctors pursue this little venture so they could see how silly they were. He, himself, decided he would sit back and relax, letting them entertain him.  
  
"Besides, it serves you right," G said before he cut the connection.  
  
Duo sighed and turned off his computer. Maybe G was right but he was only trying to help. Oh well. Duo got up and prepared for a good night's sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday and the only thing on his mind was the lake behind the school. He stripped to his boxers, slipped on an old T-shirt with the Capsule Corp logo on the front, and entered the bathroom to brush his teeth. Suddenly a dim light flashed in his room and Duo caught a glimpse of blue in the mirror. Duo peaked his head into the room, toothbrush hanging in his mouth, and scanned the room with a critical eye. Seeing and sensing nothing, he shrugged and finished. Finally he trudged to the bed and flopped on the comforter, making little happy noises at the softness and comfort. He rolled onto his back stared at the ceiling. With all his training and life experience, he couldn't have been prepared to defend himself from his attacker.  
  
In a blue and lavender blur, a person dropped down from the ceiling onto Duo's body, pinning him down with a very large and very, very sharp sword pressed against his neck. The ice blue eyes of the muscular attacker stared down into the wide violet orbs.  
  
Duo's mind was working on overdrive, calculating every possible escape and every way to disable this person, but it might be difficult. Judging by the weight holding him down, this guy was well-built and…  
  
"You rely too much on the weapons of this time. You would have been able to sense me and attack," the smooth tenor brought Duo's thoughts to a shrieking halt.   
  
Sense? Was this man the source of all that power? Duo narrowed his eyes at the man, much calmer than a normal man, considering, and blinked at the strands of purple hair falling into his eyes. Wait… purple? Only one person he knew had purple hair. But it could be dyed, to hide his identity. But… the guy's eyebrows were purple too, most people don't dye their eyebrows.  
  
"Come on Duo, as smart as you are you should have put the pieces together by now," the man moved back on Duo's bed and slid the sword back in its scabbard. Oddly Duo didn't move. He started counting off on his fingers. "You must have felt KI recently, someone hacked into the school's system to track you down.."  
  
"You did that?!"  
  
The man continued on. "Whenever you looked for said KI signal it was shielded, something you should have done, mind you. Tsk, tsk this time has made you reckless."  
  
Duo peered up at the purple-haired man, his eye widening with recognition. He hesitated to answer. "Trunks…?"   
  
Trunks smiled. "In the flesh."  
  
Duo took about five seconds to absorb the information before Trunks found his arms filled with teenage terrorist.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"I made a promise and I'm a man of my word. Well, almost a man."  
  
Duo was too busy holding back tears; too much had happened, too much had changed. But this was Trunks, his first best friend and practically his brother. "There's so much I have to tell you," he choked out.  
  
"So do we."  
  
Duo sat up, confused. "We?"  
  
Trunks chuckled at Duo's expression. "You didn't think I was the only one who wanted to find you, did you? We were worried about you Duo. Goten's here with me and Mom and Dad will be here later."  
  
Duo was speechless.  
  
Trunks, who didn't know about Duo's usual talkativeness (1), took his silence as his cue to leave. So he stood up and strolled over to the window and opened it, the breeze stirring his hair. "You have plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"Lake. Going." Duo was too stunned to make complete sentences.  
  
"Great! Goten and I will meet you there." Trunks made like he was going to fly out when Duo came to his senses.   
  
"Hey could you, uh, run or something."  
  
Trunk looked at him, eye brow raised in question.  
  
"I have this friend that feels our power, er KI. It gives him headaches."  
  
"Gotcha." Trunks gave a thumbs up and dropped out the window and hit the ground running, zooming out of the school's courtyard in a blue streak.  
  
Duo watched Trunks disappear into the night in a sort of haze. His past was back. His friends, his family. Though he was with them for a short time, they had such an impression on his life, much like Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. In a daze, he wandered over to his bed and tumbled back. This time no attacks from above. He drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face and memories of the past in his head.  
  
Unknown to Trunks or Duo their discussion wasn't completely amongst themselves. Someone had been keeping an eye on Duo and his visitor. Heero had returned from his perimeter check and passed by Duo's room in time to hear bits and pieces of conversation.   
  
/Who's in Duo's room?/ Heero wondered. Not that he was to concerned. Duo wasn't his and could lead his own life. But still it couldn't hurt to listen in… for the good of the mission, of course. Heero sidled up to the wall and eavesdropped.  
  
"…plans for tomorrow?" /That must be Duo's visitor. Male, approximately 158 pounds, heavy build. Doesn't seem like Duo's type./ Heero shook his head at that; what did he know about Duo's "type."  
  
"Lake…" /Note to self, add lake to perimeter check./  
  
"Great…meet you…" /Wait, is this a date?/  
  
"…run… headaches." /Huh?/  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Heero, confused and feeling slightly jealous… yes jealous, continued to his room and laid plans for Saturday, including a short trip to the lake for recreational purposes.  
  
(1) Trunks and the others are in for a surprise, doncha think?  
  
Vega: Well there's Chapter 3. You like?  
  
Wufei: Mini shrines?  
  
Vega: Yeah… what?  
  
Wufei: …nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Vega: Ok so we have Trunks, Goten and we'll have Bulma and Vegeta soon enough. Can you imagine how they'll behave in the gundam-verse? Bulma will try taking apart the gundams, Goten and Trunk will be chased by chicks. And Vegeta would be…Vegeta. It's really better than it sounds. Honest!  
  
The button calls to you…


End file.
